


An Alpha's Call

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord count: 5,352 with the lyricsBeta: The awesome @raspberrymama. Thank you hun.A/N: This was written for @dr-dean’s A/B/O Birthday Challenge with the song, “You Really Got Me” by the Kinks. I hope you had an awesome birthday hun. This was also written for; @deansdirtylittlesecretsblog Mimi’s Trope Challenge with the prompt, Damsel NOT in distress, @casownsmyass Chloe’s Scenes of Smut with the prompt, Red Hiding Hood Barn scene, @hasta-impalasta’s 1k Celebration Celebration with the prompt, “Girl All the Bad Guys Want,” and for @impalaimagining Smut-entine Day with the prompts, A/B/O, pinning down, Dom!Male partner, biting, mating, claiming. The lyrics for both songs are in bold while the fantasies are in italics.





	

****

(Credit to @crowleycanyounot on Tumblr for this gif)

 

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/157082788606/an-alphas-call)

  

Tobacco, campfire and a rainstorm in the woods - that’s what your nose was drawn to. The prominent scent here in the bunker could only mean one thing: Crowley was here.

 

_You ran to him letting your nose lead the way. You whimpered as his scent surrounded you, making you weak in the knees. You ran into his waiting arms. Crowley looked down at you, pleased with the effect he had on you. He grabbed your waist and pushed your body closer to his; close enough to know his hard cock was ready to go at a moment’s notice. That was what you did to him; all of his long, thick cock was for you and you only. You gasped as he ground it against your core. In one swift movement, he pushed you back, your legs hitting the library table. Your breath was ragged as you stared at him, chest heaving. He growled before he ripped your clothes off._

_“I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Take me Crowley, I’m yours.”_

 

 Crowley’s cough was what drew you out of the fantasy. Looking around, you saw that you were in the library. You stared blankly at both men who looked at you expectantly. You blushed realizing that they must have read your mind.

 

 “I - privacy. A girl can fantasize, can’t she? I wouldn’t read too much into it, boys.”

 

 You didn’t miss the smirk on Crowley’s face, which then turned into a triumphant look when he turned to Castiel.

 

“Why are you here, Crowley?” That came out harsher than you wanted. You were embarrassed that he caught you thinking about him. Truth was, you always thought about him. He would walk into a room and you would nearly come just from the smirk on his face. You were his, you knew it but for whatever reason, he didn’t want to mate you. Sure, it hurt feeling rejected. He clearly wanted you and you wanted him. But maybe he was right to hold off, he was after all, the King of Hell and you were a hunter. There wasn’t any room for fairytales and pups. You could just get off on thoughts of him later.

 

 Crowley’s frown dropped at the tone of your voice. He didn’t like you being angry at him. He sighed heavily before he spoke keeping his voice calm. “Forgive me, pet, for coming here unannounced but it has come to my attention that you wish to go with Castiel on a hunt.”

 

 You raised your eyebrow at him hand on your hip urging Crowley to try and stop you. Crowley took in your stance, his calmness wavering for a bit. You were an Omega, _his_ Omega, why did you have to be so stubborn? He could foresee that this was going to be a fight.

 

He threw up his hands to try and appease you. He was an Alpha and usually would go in shooting and yelling; demanding that people listen to him and do what he says, but not you. He wanted you to listen to him because you wanted to and not because he strong-armed you to.

 

 “You’re an Omega, dear, and these are werewolves. Very prone to…their animalistic desires, shall we say. I would rather you not put yourself in danger.

 

Whenever you were in the room, it made it harder for Crowley to think straight. He could never be impartial; even if he never claimed you as his. The thought of you lying somewhere in pain and in danger made him have an edge to his voice. Coupled with how close Castiel was to you, it was getting difficult to remain calm. His words flowed freely from his mouth and at the end there was a loud growl; the only evidence of a tightly controlled Alpha’s desire, desperate to come out.

 

 “Bloody hell Y/N! Can’t you see reason? I want you safe!”

 

The Omega in you reacted immediately, your eye widening at his growl. Crowley’s gaze softened when he looked at you. You brought out the Alpha in him every damn time, especially now that he was vying for your affections with the other Alpha in the room, Castiel (or so it seemed in the moment).

 

  _Crowley walked up to you and kissed you gently waiting for you to respond. You acted quickly grabbing the back of his head and kissing him with fervor. He withdrew his lips from yours smirking at you_.

 

  _“You have always been mine.”_

 

 

_“All yours, Alpha.”_

 

 

_“What a good girl you are.”_

 

 

_He puts his hands behind your thighs signaling you to pick them up. You do just that and wrap them around your waist. He walks you back to the wall grinding against your core and growling loudly._

 

 

_“Mine.”_

 

 

“Did you growl at me? Again? What the hell, Crowley?”

 

 

“Hmm…” Your question brought him out of his reverie quickly. He was confused and embarrassed to be caught thinking about you in this situation.

 

 

“Look, I know I’m an Omega. I’ve been an Omega all my life, Crowley, and I’m still ticking. I’ve managed to survive even though I have heats and sometimes, I do hunts anyway. I’ve been hunting since I was 16 years old, FYI, and most of those were solo hunts. I’ll be fine.”

 

 

Crowley grabbed you and held you firmly against him. You tried to snuggle in his arms but his scent swirled around you, making you fight against submission. You wanted nothing more than to listen to him. Maybe he was right? It was dangerous but you wanted to be your own person. You were in your twenties; you had dealt with heats before. You didn’t _need_ Crowley, but damn did you _want_ him. You desperately wanted his hands to travel down your body. Gulping, you closed your eyes fighting to gain control. This wasn’t your first heat and you refused to be a slave to pheromones. You whined as he lowly ground his hips against yours. You had to resist.

 

 

“She’s not helping you. Not in her state.” Crowley growled at Castiel. Him deciding for you broke you out of the moment. You pushed him back, glaring at him.

 

 

“Really?”

 

 

“You’ve hunted before when you had heats?!” Suddenly remembering what you said earlier.

 

 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Yes. I am not some fragile little girl. I’m an adult, thank you very much, and I can take care of myself!” You nearly yelled at him.

 

 

“These are werewolves Y/N. They will smell you and attack you!” Crowley’s voice became more intense by the second.

 

 

“So what? I have to be protected and guarded by men? Or mated with some jackass to be able to do my job? It’s not like anyone I love is available.”

 

 

Crowley frowned at that comment, trying to think who you could be referring to.

 

 

Castiel having watched the exchange between the two of you, decided to step in and help convince you. “Possibly Crowley didn’t say it correctly.”

 

 

Crowley glared at the angel. “Thin ice, feathers.”

 

 

Castiel ignored the thinly veiled threat. “We’re just worried about you. A lot could go wrong when you’re in heat and you’re unmated. We don’t want to hold you back. You are a very good hunter and I need the help, but I think it’s best I call the boys. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt.”

 

 

“Oh, come on. I’m tired of being treated like a second-class citizen. Being an Omega will not impact my hunting. I am NOT a damsel in distress!”

 

 

_Castiel walked over to you slowly giving you enough time to back away if you didn’t want him. You stood your ground looking up at him with love in your eyes. He looked down at you smiling._

 

 

_“I love you little one. You are the only Omega for me. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you.”_

 

 

_“And I love you. I’m done with bad guys. I’m done with the King of Hell. You’re all I ever think about; your hands on my skin, your grace caressing my body. Being in the same room with you is so intoxicating. Crowley is no competition for you. You are a powerful, capable angel with a big…heart. I realize how stupid I was to be attracted to Crowley, please forgive me.”_

 

 

_“I knew I held your heart. Forget the King of Hell and be with me.”_

 

 

_“Always.”_

 

 

_“You are forgiven for the momentary lapse. Eyes wander, it’s okay, darling. My eyes will never wander from you, though._

 

 

_“You, Castiel, can love me. I can have a future with you. Make love to me Castiel. Remind me of how glorious sex is.”_

 

 

Castiel stood before you with a smile on his face before he realized where he was. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. Crowley smirked, obviously having seen his fantasy.

 

 

“Always the romantic, aye? A bit cheesy for my taste.”

 

 

Having no clue what was happening, you brought it back to the main point. “I’m hunting and that’s final. Either come with me, or watch me do it myself.”

 

 

Castiel groaned.

 

 

“You’re in heat. This is ridiculous!” Crowley yelled

 

 

“You’re not my Alpha. You made that perfectly clear. Cas, shall we?” You didn’t miss the smirk on the angel’s face.

 

 

He lightly touched your shoulder and teleported you both in front of the barn. You leaned into the touch, feeling a warmth settle all over your body.

 

 

You started to walk towards the barn, but Castiel stopped you. “There are no civilians in there. The werewolves didn’t hunt tonight. I suppose after eating seven humans in a row, they are not as hungry as before,” he said matter-of-factly. “Their execution can wait a few minutes. Please. I would very much like to speak with you.”

 

 

 

The urgency in his voice caught you. “What’s on your mind Cas?”

 

 

He moved closer to you, though you weren’t sure why. You could smell his scent clearly now. It was a calming beach smell. It reminded you of all the childhood summer vacations you had. The beach was the one place you’d always go to, even now, to feel safe and calm. You closed your eyes at the smell.

 

 

Castiel noticed you looking at him and looked down at you with hope. When you opened your eyes, you quickly looked down. The smell was delicious and brought back memories you thought gone, but your heart was with Crowley. You didn’t want to lead the poor angel on.

 

 

“Why are you with Crowley?” Castiel asked in a small voice, full of worry and insecurity.

 

 

“I don’t have an easy answer for you Castiel. I’ve always had a thing for the bad guys.”

 

 

“Yes, there are quite a few songs about good girls and bad boys/guys. I don’t get it. Why not go with good men who can take care of you and give a happy life?”

 

 

“I assume I’m lumped in here with general good girls. Hm.. I’d have to say adventure. Bad guys are unpredictable. They offer excitement to a relationship,” you offered shrugging.

 

 “Now if we’re talking about Crowley specifically and my attraction for him, well he’s quite charming and very sassy. I love the witty repartee between us. I also really like scruff and how it feels against my skin. He radiates power from his whole being. He commands presence. He commands respect. He’s confident and sure of everything he does. He thinks about every action and its possible repercussions before he acts. It’s basically his whole being that I find attractive, Castiel.”

 

 

“I see. Thank you for your honesty, Y/N. Is there more?”

 

 

“Well, the sex is usually wild and passionate. Bad guys are usually into kinky sex.”

 

 

Castiel’s face blanches. “Like the pizza guy hitting the babysister?”

 

 

“Yes, something like that.”

 

 

“I watch that all the time. I can learn to do that if you wish it.”

 

 

“All the time? You need a new hobby, Cas,” you state with a chuckle. You pause before you begin again, your face darkening a bit. “I’m sure you could, Cas, but well, I’m looking for a man who knows what I want and can give it to me. I have desires that you might not share. You say now that you are okay with hitting the babysiter, but who really knows what you’d do if you were in the situation.

 

 

“Why do people like that kind of treatment? I would like to think mating should be gentle and loving?”

 

 

“Maybe some women want to be ravished, desired, possessed. I want to submit to an Alpha’s will but just in the bedroom. I can manage my life just fine outside the bedroom. It’s freeing to just submit to someone else’s will. Someone that you trust to care for you in the scene.”

 

 

There was a moment of silence as Castiel thought over what you said.

 

 

“I have a darker side. I’m in touch with dark impulses. I enjoy killing monsters and not just to save others. With someone as good and idealistic as you, I would feel awkward and like I had to be extra good.”

 

 

“I am sorry you feel that way but it simply isn’t true. You are the kindest, gentlest person I know and I have made my fair share of mistakes. I have been lured by evil myself. What better person to have by your side than someone who understands the pull?” Castiel tried to rationalize with you.

 

 

Sighing heavily, you shook your head. “Crowley is my True Mate. Even if we could get through all the other issues, he is my Alpha. I know it and I’m his Omega. I can feel his emotions, sense his presence, and his scent is deliciously intoxicating. And if you noticed, my heat started immediately after he touched me. I’m sorry Cas, but I’m not the one who can give you a happy ending.”

 

 

 

 You smile wistfully at Castiel as you both head towards the barn. You know that Castiel is crushed but he understands now why you’re with Crowley. “I will look out for nonetheless. I do not trust Crowley.”

 

 

“I know you don’t him Cas, and you wouldn’t stop if I asked. I suppose it’s nice having a guardian angel watching over me.” Castiel smiled a genuine smile as you both walked towards the barn.

 

 

Crowley was hiding in the shadows and heard the entire conversation. He knows now that he was being an idiot. He have should mated you a long time ago.

 

 

Your scent was making him wild, feral and in five short minutes he had already killed five demons that dared to pull his attention away from you. He was unstable without you. He desperately needed you by his side. You were his Omega after all.

 

 

When you both got to the barn you saw two men in plaid in front of you, Winchesters. Dean whirled around smelling your scent and sticking his nose in the air. You reeled back like you were struck, suddenly very apprehensive of Dean and his movements. His eyes were wild and fixed on yours. “Crowley was right. You smell amazing Y/N. I have no idea how you can resist, Cas. You need to go home NOW Y/N.”

 

 

“The hell I will.”

 

 

Deans’ nostrils flared and a low growl came from his throat. Sam held his brother back just barely as he shoved him into the barn. Castiel quickly followed. Sam stood in front of the door barring you from going inside. “What the hell, Sam?”

 

 

“Y/N, no. They’re right. I know you’re a fantastic hunter but these are werewolves. Please just wait here, Crowley is coming to pick you up. We wouldn’t be able to survive if anything happened to you. You saw how Dean reacted. He barely hung on. Stay here.”

 

 

You crossed your arms and pouted. Before another word could be spoken, Sam rushed inside closing the door behind him. You huffed out, kicking the stones under your feet watching the cloud of dust form above your head. You hated being benched because of what you were.

 

 

Without the indignation and the adrenaline you were in pain from your heat. You closed your eyes and grit your teeth against it trying desperately to remain quiet and not alert the werewolves that you were here. You took deep breaths to try and calm yourself. You body felt like it was on fire; every nerve ending was alight. The cold wind passed over the back of your neck sending shivers down your spine. You crouched down, as the cramps got worse and worse.

 

 

A galloping sound tore your attention away from the pain. You stared behind you as a dog slowly came into focus. It started off as a massive blur and as it got closer, your vision got clearer. You could tell it was a dog. It was barking and snarling and looked quite intimidating with piercing eyes that seemed to tear through your soul. It stopped beside you nuzzling you as it howled in the night. Crowley was at your side in a second. You looked up at him and then at the dog. Reaching forward you started tentatively petting it. It soon flipped over asking for belly rubs. Crowley seemed quite confused that the ferocious hellhound he had called to guard you, was now asking for pets. You gladly rubbed Juliet’s belly, content for a moment in a seemingly banal act; petting a dog.

 

 

“Why in hell’s name is Juliet my top hellhound asking for belly rubs?” The second the sentence was out, he regretted his words. He could feel you tense and your nerves set in. Your hand froze on the hound’s belly. Crowley’s whole demeanor shifted as he tried to comfort his scared Omega. “Apologies my dear. It was not my attention to frighten you. I’m just pleasantly surprised that’s all. It must be because we’re True Mates.”

 

 

You looked up at Crowley with hope and love in your eyes. He nodded, knowing your unspoken question was for verification that you really were True Mates. He was telling you truth. He could feel your happiness buzzing around him.

 

 

Before either of you could bask in it, there was a loud sound and screams. Before Crowley could even stop you, you ran into the barn with Juliet at your heels. You turned to her and motioned for her to back off. She didn’t like it but she listened to you. You saw two dead werewolves over in the corner, five were left.

 

 

You closed your eyes and played the only card you had left. You gave in to the crippling cramps, crying out loud making sure to get the werewolves attention, thus saving the boys and Castiel. You continued to cry out until the monsters were close enough. Then you grabbed your gun and shot the first three in head, one after the other. The next one came charging for you. You closed your eyes channeling your pain into determination, into anger at the situation. You grabbed a farm tool that was super heavy and channeled that anger into hitting the monster and throwing him to Juliet. “If you’re hungry girl, dig in.” Then you impaled the other werewolf on the farm equipment before shooting that one in the head. Everyone in the room was speechless.

 

 

“Some hunters you are. An Omega, in heat nonetheless, saved your asses. I am NOT a damsel in distress. Everyone in the room better fucking remember that.”

 

 

Crowley’s eyes turned red with lust. You bit your lip as another painful cramp wracked your body. Crowley’s eyes wandered over your body taking in your efforts to try and remain silent; your cramps getting worse by the second, your sweaty forehead, your lust blown pupils and your shaky hands. He let out a louder growl, scaring Juliet even. Everyone was out of the barn in seconds.

 

Crowley moved closer to you but still kept a little distance, hesitant and desperate to try and control himself. “I know you are my mate but I will never do anything unless you want me to.”

 

 

“I wanted you since we first met.”

 

 

“If we do this I won’t be able to stop. I’ll mark you and fill you up with my pups.”

 

 

“I would like nothing more than just that.”

 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

 

“Crowley, you are the only one I think about. I love you. We’ll make it work but just so you know don’t you ever do this again. I am a hunter. You want to keep me safe, lend me Juliet but don’t ever try to stop me. You don’t own me; we’re in this together. I’m not your property and you don’t get to choose things for me.”

 

 

Crowley smirked at your boldness. That’s what he loved about you. Your submission was a gift. You were such a strong, independent woman that was choosing to submit to him. He was beyond attracted to you and for the life of him; he had no idea what he had done to become so lucky.

 

 

No more words needed to pass between you. He ran over to you, attacking your lips with his. You sighed into the kiss. After so long, finally you were his. You moved your hands, placing them on his shoulders.

 

 

He grabbed the back of your thighs. You lifted your legs wrapping them around Crowley’s waist. He could feel your body’s desire for him. Your cramps and waves of nausea were getting more and more intense. You needed to mate with him. Hell, you wanted to be his finally. He snapped his fingers making you both naked. You moaned as he ran his hard cock up and down your core before pressing the head against your clit. You mewled for him. Crowley let go of his cock to grab your waist tightly as he bent down and scented you, closing his eyes as his mind associated such sweet things related to your delicate scent.

 

 

You, in turn, breathed him in, imagining wet wood after a campfire. His fingers reached down your body slowly tweaking your nipples on the way down. He wanted to continue teasing you. He knew full well where you wanted his hands. He wished he had the patience to really get you worked up but his Alpha was demanding he mate with you. Every minute he had to rein himself in. Every sound, murmur, and whimper you made went straight to his cock. It twitched with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to bury himself deep inside you.

 

 

His hands ghosted over your stomach giving you goosebumps. A delightful shiver come over you. His finger wiggled down to your mound and then your clit, momentarily making you suck in a breath. He returned his finger and pressed down on your clit. You bit your lip arching your back. He slowly took a nipple into his mouth lapping at it as he placed three long fingers inside your pussy, curling them just so to make sure that with every long hard thrust, he was hitting your g-spot head on.

 

 

“You are MINE!”

 

 

“I’m yours, Alpha. Only yours.”

 

 

“Good girl.”

 

 

“You’re mine to love. Mine to fuck. Mine to satisfy.”

 

 

“Ahh mmmm….yes Crowley…yes please.”

 

 

“Be patient, darling. Your Alpha will give you what you desperately want but not yet.”

 

 

Truthfully, he was as needy as you were and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. You mewled moving your hips to try and get his fingers to move faster within you.

 

 

His eyes turned red and he shook his head at you.

 

 

“No, pet. You will take what your Alpha gives you, but I promise you that every time - and I mean every time - you will come at least once, if not four times. I will take care of you. That’s my job now.”

 

 

You nodded your head getting lost in his lustful words and the loving energy he was giving off in waves. He watched you closely. He could see your body tense, feel your pussy clenching around his fingers. He knew you were close.

 

 

“Come now.” You came hard, screaming his name and alpha over and over again. While you were still coming down from your high, he swiftly took both of your arms in one of his big hands. He used his other hand to pump his cock a little. Before your orgasm died down he pushed in, in one swift go. The sensation of being so full after an intense orgasm, made you orgasm again.

 

 

He moaned at how your warm walls felt surrounding his long, thick cock. You, in turn, took a shuddering breath feeling his cock pleasantly stretch your walls. His red eyes bore down at you as he pinned you to the straw on the barn’s floor. One of his hands moved to your hips to keep them there.

 

 

“Please Alpha.”

 

 

“Use your words. What do you want me to do to you?”

 

 

“Make me yours, please. Mate me. Fuck me. Fill me with your pups.”

 

 

Crowley growled and you whined in response. His hips snapped and he step a fast rhythm, faster than humanly possible really. You felt empty when he pulled out and when he pushed in again, it was so amazing. You felt more connected with him that anyone. You felt his feelings and he felt yours: love.

 

 

His cock went deeper than you thought possible. You cried out, wanting to hold him but loving that he was holding you down. You liked submitting to him in this moment, letting him make you his.

 

 

“Pleeeease. Please, Alpha. I have to…”

 

 

“Who you do belong to?”

 

 

“You Crowley, Alpha.”

 

 

“Damn fucking straight.” He growled the red in his eyes intensifying.

 

 

“You are _mine_ , _my_ Queen of Hell.”

 

 

“Wooouldn’t haaaave it anny otther way.”

 

 

“Come for your Alpha, my beautiful Queen.” You came with a loud string of curse words, his name and Alpha. A wave of pleasure flowed through your entire being.

 

 

“I’m going to cum, little Omega. I’m going to mate you. Fill you up with my pups.”

 

 

“Yes please, Alpha. I want to have your pups and your mark..”

 

 

“Good girl.. Fuck. Y/N! Omega!” Crowley connected with you and growled loudly as his came inside of you. Warm spurts of cum coated your walls prolonging your own orgasm.

 

 

You moaned as you felt his knot fall into place connecting the both of you. His teeth quickly descended on your tender flesh as he bit you marking you and claiming you as his for the whole world. The only thing you ever wanted was to be his. You sighed, safe in his arms, content, blissed out and more in love than you ever thought possible.

 

 

You felt your eyes grow heavy. Crowley moved strands of hair out of your face kissing you gently on your cheeks and neck.

 

 

“Sleep my sweet, little Omega and when you wake up; you will wake up to a gorgeous King size bed in a luxurious mansion as the Queen of Hell with your loving King beside you.”

 

 

“I couldn’t ask for more.”

 

 

The last thing you felt for the night was soft satin sheets under you as Crowley’s arms held you tight.


End file.
